The New Girl In Town
by Silver and Co
Summary: When a new girl comes to Tyson's school, she says that she's Tala's twin sister. Is it true or just a lie. OK, I SUCK at summaries. Story is a lot better. R & R
1. Default Chapter

Silver: Dude this is like a new story. YAY

Chris: here she goes again

Aaron: just stop and get on with it

Disclamier: I dont beyblade. All I own is my characters and the plot.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flash backs_

((Authors Notes))

A girl with chocolate brown hair with thick red highlights walked to her new school. she had black cargo pants with a red long sleeve hoodie shirt on. 'This is so stupid. Why did we have to move.'

_Flash back_

_"Why are we moving" Asked a girl the age of 15. "Because your father just got a new job" Said her mother. The girl sighed and tucked a peice of her chocolate brown and red highlighted hair behind her ear. "But we've moved so many times because of his jobs. Can he keep the one he has now." Her mother sighed. " You know your father, Melanie" "Yeah, but I was just starting to make friends" Melanie said. Her mother just sighed. "Please go get your stuff packed." Melanie also sighed and walked up to her room._

_End of Flash Back_

Melanie sighed and walked into her new school and went to the office. "Umm...I'm new here, and I need my schedule" Melanie said to the secretary. "Ok, name please" the women asked. "Melanie Ivannov." The woman typed some things and then handed Melanie her schedule. "Thanks," she muttered and walk out. "Room 123." She looked from her schedule and walked to her room.

" Class, Today we are getting a new student" The teacher said, as a girl with strawberry blonde hair with funky blue highlights looked up from her homework she was trying to finish. "What's his name" a boy with messy brown hair and glasses. "I don't know HER name, but she should be coming any minute." The teacher said as a knock on the door was heard.

"What do you think she'll look like, Tyson" the girl asked a boy with navy blue hair with a red, blue and white hat. Tyson shrugged "I dont know, Melissa but I wonder if she blades." Melissa shook her head. "Is that ALL you think about" she asked, looking at Tyson. Tyson just shrugged as they heard a knock on the door.The whole class looked at the door.

Melanie sighed and knocked on the door. The teacher stood up and opened the door and Melanie walked in. "Hello, My name is Ms. Kincad. Please tell us your name and a bit about yourself." Ms.Kincad said. "Um..Well, my name is Melanie Ivannov and I like to beyblade and read. I guess thats pretty much about it" Melanie said. "Ok, well, your seat is in the back row" Ms.Kincad said as Melanie walked to her seat.

Melissa looked at her brother. "Tyson, isnt that the same last name of that one dude you faced at the worlds" Tyson nodded and looked at the brown, messy haired boy who was typing away on his laptop. "Kenny?" Tyson asked. "Yup, Chief thats his sister alright, twin sister to be exact" The laptop said. "Thanks, Dizzi" Kenny said. Melissa looked at Melanie.

Melanie sighed and sat down and got her drawing notebook. She felt all eyes on her. She looked up and threw a glare. All the students looked away. But she felt one pair on her and she looked sideways toward them.

Melanie's golden blue ones met Melissa's purple ones. Melanie rasied an eyebrow, and Melissa looked away. Melanie shook her head.

Atfer a couple hours it was lunch. After the bell rang, Melanie got up and went outside. ((Lets just say that they're allowed to eat outside and inside if they want to)) She saw a tree and sat down under it and reached into her backpack and pulled out her CD player and CD case and put her Liz Phair CD in it. She dug in her cargo pants pocket, and pulled out her silver and gray beyblade, and sighed and looked at it. ' Well, here comes the questions, Theo' she thought and her bit-beast's bit-clip glowed.

Melissa, Tyson, and Kenny walked outside. "Well, if she's Tala's twin sister then why doesnt she really look like him" Tyson asked. "Well, ding dong, some twins dont look the same. I mean, I'm your twin sister and do I look like you, I think not" Melissa said hitting him in the head but not hard. "Well, there she is" Kenny said pointing her out. "Come on then" Tyson said dragging Kenny and Melissa over to where Melanie was sitting.

Melanie sighed and paused her CD and took off her headphones "Well, what do you want" She said looking at Tyson and the others "Um...we just wanted to talk to you" Melissa said and Melanie just rasied her eyebrow. "And you are.....?" Melanie asked. "Oh, I'm Melissa and this is Tyson, my brother, and Kenny but we call him Chief" Melissa said with a smile. Melanie stood up and looked at Tyson "So this is the famous Tyson, hm...I thought that the one who beat my brother would look more...how do you say, challenging." "What do you mean challenging" Tyson said angerily "Well, I mean I thought that you would look more......I dont know tough" Melanie said smugly. Tyson started to look more angery. Melanie smirked and held out a hand. "But thanks." Tyson and the others looked at her like she was crazy. Melanie blinked. "What, cant a girl thank someone for beating someone?" Melanie asked. Tyson smiled and shook her hand. "But, I have a question." Melissa asked sitting down under the tree. Melanie and the other sat down as well. "Ok, what is it" asked Melanie. "Well, if someone beat my brother I would be mad but your not. Why?" Melanie sighed. "Well, you see my foster parents, who were my real parents friends, were fighting for custody for Tala and the others. And because you, Tyson beat Tala and sent Voltire and Boris to jail, I think that they dont have a good allie for the custody" Melanie said. "Oh.." Tyson and the other said at the same time. The bell rang. "Well, see you later" Melanie said and got up. "Hey, you wanna come over after school" Tyson asked as he and the other got up. "Sure, well see you after school." Melanie said as she and her friends walked their different ways.

Silver: well thats it for our new story

Chris: Yup so, anyone who reviews gets a plushie of their choice.

Aaron: nodds

Silver, Chris, Aaron: Ja Ne and review


	2. The Beybattle

Silver: Here's chapter 2. Chris, please do the disclaimer

Chris: Silver and Co doesnt own Beyblade but she owns their characters and plots

"Talking"

"Thinking'

((Authors Notes))

After school, Melanie walked to Tyson's home with Tyson, Melissa and Kenny. "So, Mel, can I call you Mel, do you beyblade?" Melissa asked. "Yea, you can call me Mel, and yup I blade" Melanie said, digging in her cargo pants pocket and pulled out her silver and gray beyblade. "Can I see it" Kenny asked, and Melanie gave it to him. "Whoa you have bit-beast?" Tyson said. "Yup, he's name's Theo" Melanie said. "Well, then why dont we have a beybattle" Melissa said. Melanie smirked. "Sure, why not" Melissa and Melanie went to the back and took their positions at the dish.

" 3...2...1.. LET IT RIP" Melanie and Melissa said together and launched their beyblades. Melissa's red and orange one circled the dish, while Melanie's silver and gray one just stayed in the middle. "Dizzi, you recording this" Kenny said opening his laptop. "Yea, of coruse. I wanna see what Tala's twin sister can do." Dizzi said.

'What's she gonna do' Melissa thought as she watched her beyblade circle the dish. "Well, arent you gonna attack, or do I have to make the first move. And let me tell you somethin' you dont want me to make the first move." Melanie said, looking calm. "Ok, then if that's what you want, Peasent Cat Slash" Melissa said. Peasent sped toward Theo. "Theo, dodge it" Melanie simply said, and Theo moved out of the way. "What, no one can match the speed of Peasent" Melissa said, looking amazed. "Well, I guess Theo can match the speed." Melanie said, shrugging. 'Ok, this is takin' way to long' Melissa thought. "PEASENT" She yelled and summoned her bit-beast. Peasent was a chipmunk-sized cat that was maroon and had orange spikes going down her back and bushy tail. She had silver angel wings and retractable claws.

"Oh, thats your bit-beast. My friend back where I use to live had a fox of that size." Melanie said. "Oh, well then, THEO COME ON OUT" Melanie summoned her bit-beast, too. Theo was a gray-blue wolf that stood on 2 legs. His stomach was blue-silver and he had strange markings, going down his back and tail, that were dark blue. He had silver, gold and ivory bangels, and bracelets around his front paws. He had a collar made of gold around his neck and it had an emerald in the middle. He had a sappire in the middle of his forehead and his fangs showed. He had claws they were a silver-blue-green color.

"Whoa, Theo's stats are off the charts. He's stronger then Wolborg" Dizzi said. "Whoa, and I thought Tala was tough. Man, I'd hate to beybattle with her," Tyson said. "COME ON SIS YOU CAN BEAT HER" Tyson yelled. "Now this is a beybattle, Peasent, 4 CORNER CAT SLASH." Melissa yelled and Peasent dissappeared then appeared at the side of Theo and attacked. Theo howled with pain and tried to snap at her but, she was to fast. Peasent was already on the other side of Theo and attacked. Theo snaped at her again, but was still to slow. "Theo," Melanie said worriedly. "Well, you arent so tough as I thought you would be. Theo's just to big and to slow to really have a go at Peasent." Meilssa said shrugging. Melanie growled "Its not over yet, Theo, GLASS CHAIN ILLSUTION" Melanie yelled, as Peasent went in for another attack at Theo. Theo's emerald started to glow and he dissappeared and then reappeared above Peasent. "Peasent look out" Melissa yelled and Peasent turned around , but Theo wasnt there. No, Theo was underneath her. Theo kicked Peasent up then appeared above her and then hit her down with his paw. "Peasent, use your wings" Melissa yelled, as Peasent hit almost hit the ground but her wings saved her.

"Whoa who is that" same a familair voice and Tyson and Kenny turned around. "Oh, yea, I forgot that you guys were comin' today" Tyson said as Rei, Max, and Kai walked into the backyard. "Oh, hey guys" Melissa said, then foused on the battle at hand. "Who is that girl" Max asked sitting down next to Kenny. "Her name's Melanie Ivannov an-" "MELANIE IVANNOV" Rei and Max yelled, and Kai's and theirs eyes went wide. "No way," Max said, "How could Tala have a sister" "Twin sister to be exact" Tyson muttered.

"Theo, lets end this BANDISHING MOON WOLF CLAW" Melanie yelled. Theo's emerald and sappire glowed, so did his right paw. Theo flew toward Peasent. Peasent tried to move, but she couldnt. "What did you do to her" Melissa yelled, wanting to know what was wrong with her bit-beast. "I simply froze her" Melanie said with a smirk. "NOW THEO FINISH HER." When Theo got over to Peasent he made a diangol slash with his claw right through her. Peasent yowled in pain and went back into her beyblade. Theo's blade hit her right out of the dish. "No" Melissa said, and picked Peasent up. "You did a good job. You desvere a good rest" Melissa muttered to Peasent and put her in her hoodie pocket. "Yes, Theo we did it" Melanie said with a smile. Theo gave a victorierous howl and went back into his blade and flew into his owners hand. Melanie put Theo in her cargo pants pocket.

"Man, great battle" Melane said, walking over to Melissa and suck out her hand. "Yea," Melissa said, nodding and shook her hand. Melissa let good of her hand and walked toward the Tyson and his friends and Melanie followed a little behind. "Hey, guys" Melissa said with a little wave. "Hey, Melissa great battle" Max said and then noticed Melanie walking behind her. Everyone was staring at her. Melanie shifted, uncomfortably in the stares. 'I knew comin here was a bad idea' Melanie thought. Melissa saw that Melanie was uncomfortable. "Um..guys this is Melanie Ivannov and she's new to your school." Melissa said. Kai walked over to Melanie. Melanie, who was a few inches shorter then he was looked up. "Well, well, well,what do we have here Ivannov's sister?" Kai said walking around her. "Yeah, so Hiwatair" Melanie said watching Kai with her eyes.

Silver: I dont thinks thats a cliffhanger...its not

Chris: well, she just got lazy and decided to stop here

Aaron: Reviw and get and plushie of your choce

Silver, Chris, Aaron: Ja Ne and Review


End file.
